Forever
by Stacey1013
Summary: Troy wants to do something special to prove his love to his soon to be wife. So he seeks help from a close friend in hopes to impress everyone on his wedding day with his new found skill.


"I told you I cant do this, its too damn hard!" Troy Bolton yelled, making the papers fly everywhere as he threw them in frustration onto the floor. He lent forward and rested his elbows on the keys in front of him and let out a sigh.

"I swear to god if I can't pull this thing off before next week, i'll go insane" He said, letting out another irriated sigh.

The brunette sitting next to him shook her head lightly, "Troy, you're doing fine. You just need some extra practice" She told him reassuringly.

Troy looked up at the brunette and blinked, "Kels, you're the musical genius here, can't you just record the piece and I'll just pretend to play? No-one will notice" he said with a slight grin, quite happy with his idea.

The answer "No" soon followed. "Look, all you need to do is look over the music once again and you'll get there, you have a week, It'll be fine" She smiled.

Troy smiled at her weakly, going to pick the papers up from the floor that were littered moments earlier. "Fine, but if I stuff up on the day, its all you fault" he teased, turning back to the piano in front of him lightly allowing his fingers to cross the keys.

After playing the piece once again he turned to Kelsi with a shy smile. "Well?"

"Just add the lyrics next time and your all set" she smiled, "I still can't believe your getting married next week" she added, looking at him as she started putting the sheet music away.

"I know" Troy smiled, "Seems like only yesterday I proposed" he said keeping the smile on his face as he remembered the night he proposed to his soon to be wife.

* * *

"_Can I take it off now, it itches" She whined, wanting to take the blindfold off her eyes. _

"_Nope, not yet" Troy grinned, knowing it was driving her crazy as to where he was taking her at this time of night_

"_This better be worth missing the new American Idol" she mumbled, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend of almost 5 years._

"_Stop complaining, you'll see the recap tomorrow" he teased, turning her slightly as he stopped walking. "Okay, so now you can take it off" he told her quietly_

_She raised an eyebrow and took the offending item off her eyes and let her eyes adjust to the surroundings, "Oh my.." she said, her eyes widening as she looked down at the candle-lite dinner before her, over looking the most beautiful sunset she had seen. _

_Troy looked at her and smiled, seeing her reaction. "I'm guessing you approve?" he asked, taking a seat on the blanket before pulling her down with him._

_She sat comfortably in between his legs and nodded, "I love it" she said, turning her head slightly to kiss him softly. "But why?" she asked carefully, looking back at the setting sun._

"_Now that is a good question" he said, "But, that's for me to know and you to find out after dinner" he said with a grin as he reached over for the picnic basket. "For the main course we have pizza" he said, motioning to the box he was now holding in his hands. "And dessert my very special peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" he grinned, pulling the items out from the basket. "And lets not forget that no picnic is complete without chocolate covered strawberrys" He said, pulling the last item from the basket. _

_Grinning up at him she giggled quietly, remembering that the food he chose for the night was somewhat special to them both. She looked down at the food and opened the pizza box, digging in immediately. _

_After sharing a few laughs and quick kisses as the sun finally set under the horrizon, he suddenly stood up. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, "Dance with me" he said, extending his hand out to her. _

"_Troy" she giggled, "There's no music" she said, not making a move to get up. _

"_So?"_

_Rolling her eyes, she took hold of his hand allowing him to pull her up onto her feet. As they softly started swaying to the music they could only hear in there heads, he lent forward. "Marry me" he whispered softly in her ear, earning a slight gasp.  
_

"_Wh—what?"_

_Troy smiled lightly, dropping down to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, "Brie, this is the answer to your earlier question" he said, opening the ring box slowly to reveal the beautiful ring that was inside. "Now, I hope you can answer mine. I love you Brie, and have done since the New Years we met, would you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?" he asked with a slight smile, seeing a tear roll down her face. _

"_Yes.." she whispered, letting a few more tears roll down her face. _

_Troy grinned, slipping the ring onto her finger with ease before enveloping her into a hug._

_Gabriella giggled, letting a few more tears escape before kissing him passionately, which he gladly returned._

Kelsi sent him a warm smile, "And here you are learning to play piano for her, you big softy" she teased, nudging him.

"Hey, its not my fault I suck at writing vowels. Then you came up with the idea of me singing my vowels to her instead, since that's how we met. So I went with it" he shrugged, "I just didn't realise I would have to play piano on top of it all" he mumbled.

Kelsi laughed, "You're doing fine. And you know you can come here at anytime to practice" she said, "You have until next Friday" she told him, "Just memorize the keys and the lyrics and you're all set"

Troy nodded, "Okay, got it" he said. He then looked at his watch, "Shoot, I gotta go. Im meeting Chad and Zeke at the tux place at 3" he said, noticing that he had 15 minutes to get there.

"Okay, just don't forget to run over the lyrics tonight"

"Yes Miss" he smirked, sending her a quick wave before leaving the house.

_Friday_

Troy let out a nervous breath as he ran over the lyrics in his head, memorizing the keys also in his head at the same time.

"I can't do this, im gonna stuff up. And i'll stuff up in front of everyone, then she'll leave me because of ruined the whole wedding. I can't do this" he said, pacing up and down the small room.

Chad looked at his best friend and took him from the shoulder, "Calm down!" he said, shaking him slightly. "You've got this, Gabs won't leave you because you'll stuff up. Everyone stuffs up, I mean look at me..and I'm still with Taylor. Gabs wont leave you because you've stuffed up some song"

Troy looked at Chad and sighed, "But what if--"

"No ifs or buts. Do you love Gabs?"

Troy nodded.

"Did you go through all of this for her?"

Another nod.

"Then what do you have to worry about? If this is for Gabs because you love her, she wont care because she loves you too. You've sung infront of people before, you've played basketball in front of people, and most of those people you dont even know. But the people out there, are here to support both you and Gabriella and your wedding day. If you stuff up, no-one will care because they're here to see you two get married and live happily ever after" Chad said, trying to calm his best friend down.

Troy let out a sigh, nodding as he gulped. "Right. Thanks man.." he said with a slight smile, turning back to the mirroe to adjust his tie

Chad nodded, "No problem. an I'd hate to know what I'd be like on my wedding day if I had to sing"

Troy turned to look at Chad, eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, not helping"

The wedding march started to play, and the crowd stood up slowly as the bride entered the church.

Dressed in floor length, wedding gown Gabriella Montez – soon to be Bolton walked down the isle with her father. With a small smile on her face she locked eyes with the man shes going to be spending the rest of her life with, just thinking about their life together made her smile more.

She stopped at the end of the isle, turning to her father as she kissed his cheek. "I love you dad" she whispered, before turning to the priest.

"Who gives this woman, to this man?"

"Her mother and I, do" Antonio Montez answered, sending a small smile in Troys direction as he took Gabriella's other hand, leading her to the poduim.

"May I have the rings?" the priest asked, looking towards Chad.

Chad took a step forward, handing the two rings over to the priest before going back in position.

"Troy, take this ring and place it on Gabriella's finger, and say 'with this ring I thee wed'"

Taking the ring, Troy smiled as he slid the ring on her finger. "With this ring I thee wed"

"Now, Gabriella if you could do the same" the priest continued, handing Gabriella a ring.

Gabriella took the ring ans gave a watery smile, "With this ring--" she started, stopping to sniffle. "I thee wed"

The priest soon turned to Troy, "At this point of time, Troy would like to pledge his love to Gabriella, with music"

Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she heard this, turning to Troy as he just smiled at her before leading her over to the piano.

He sat down at the piano and sent a quick wink to Kelsi, before moving his fingers delicately across the keys, taking a deep breath before starting to sing:

"_If every word I said, could make you laugh. I'd talk forever_

_Mmmm_

_I asked the sky just what we had_

_Mmm_

_It showed forever_

_If the song I sing to to you could fill your heart with joy, i'd sing forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_If every word I said, could make you laugh. I'd talk forever_

_Forever_

_I've been so happy loving you_

_Let the love I have for you, live in you heart and be forever_

_Forever, Forever_

_I'll be so happy loving you"_

Troy looked at Gabriella as he stopped singing, seeing tears flow more freely down her face. He stood up and rested his forehead against hers, "Much easier than writing vowels" he whispered, earning a slight giggle from her

As they waked back to the poduim hand in hand, the crowd gave a small applause for Troys preformance, and a hollar from Chad.

The priest smiled at the couple as the returned, "Now Troy, do you take this woman to be your wife?" he asked

"I do"

"And Gabriella, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do"

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife you may--"

At this point, Troy had already pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss.

"Go on kissing..the bride" The priest said with slight confusion in his voice

Troy and Gabriella soon pulled apart, needing air before turning to the family and friends before them.

"May I present Mr and Mrs Bolton" the priest finished, watching the couple walk down the aisle hand in hand.

Now at the reception, everyone was talking about Troys surprise performance.

Gabriella looked up at her new husband and smiled, "The song was really beautiful" she told him quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you think so. It took nearly a month to learn the lyrics and keys" he told her.

"You did that for me?" she asked

"Well, yeah..I mean. If I wrote proper vowels I could've gone on forever and would've made the guests fall asleep, so I went with the song" He told her with a grin

"Well, im glad you did. It really was beautiful"

"Its a Kelsi original. She actually came up with the idea" he confessed

Gabriella nodded, "I love you.." she whispered.

Troy smiled, "I love you too" he said, kissing her softly.

_If every word I said, could make you laugh I'd talk forever_

_Forver._

**I'm not sure if im happy with this, i've had the idea for a while now and ony decided to write it out now..I wasnt sure what pairing to go with. But Troyella seemed to fit, lol. Let me know your thoughts, I want to get back into writing again and this seemed like a good idea, since the ideas been floating around in my head for a while now.**

**I dont own the song, its actually from Full House. Virtual cookies for those who guessed that ;) Its a Beach Boys original, but the version I used was from Jesses and Beckys wedding – sung by John Stamos. I also dont own the characters, but wouldnt mind owning Mr Zac Efron himself. But a girl could only dream..let me know what you think :D**

**~Sazzystace**


End file.
